


live in my imagination

by letthecitybreathe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, characters will be added as i continue to randomly throw them at these prompts, these are all easily some of the most ridiculous things ive ever written so. youre welcome i GUESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthecitybreathe/pseuds/letthecitybreathe
Summary: various drabbles and prompt fills from tumblr





	1. "why the hell would you do this"/"it seemed like a good idea at the time"

“What the fuck.”

It’s not said as a question, just flat and blank and completely exuding the air of someone who has dealt with Too Much Today, Naruto, Goddammit.

“Ah,” he says, grinning. “I see you’re home early today.”

Sakura doesn’t even look mad, which probably isn’t a good thing since it means Naruto really is that bad of a roommate, but, well. What can you do.

“There is a sword,” she says, slowly, as if Naruto is a child and wasn’t there for that. “Inside of Sasuke’s body.”

“Yes,” Sasuke says, from where he’s laying on the floor in the middle of a pentagram. “We were both there for that.”

“Why the hell would you do that,” Sakura says, staring blankly at the both of them.

“It, uh. It seemed like a good idea at the time?” Naruto says. “I mean, I wanted to talk to the Kyubi, but it needs a blood sacrifice, and since Sasuke’s nearly impossible to kill we thought, you know, why not?”

Sakura continues to stare blankly at the two of them for five seconds, before turning on her heel, grabbing a bottle of vodka off the counter and then chugging for seven seconds. “I’m not fucking healing him,” she says, and immediately goes to her room.


	2. "I told you this exact thing would happen but guess who didn't listen"

“It’s okay, Ino,” Temari says, soothingly rubbing the girl’s back. There’s something Slightly Off about her voice, but Ino is too distraught to pay too much attention.

“No it’s not,” Ino says (wails) as she throws herself down on the table in front of her. “She was just so _cute_ and I’d been building up to asking her out for _weeks_! And of course she just _has_ to have a boyfriend!”

“Yeah, well,” Temari says. “There’s no way you could have predicted that, could you?”

Ino lets out another wail, because she has a _reputation_ , and she legally has to treat every slight against her as if it’s a huge heartbreak or else there will be _problems_. Mainly the problem of Sakura winning that bet about her not overreacting for once in her life, and there is _no_ way Ino is going to willingly let forehead girl win a bet at her own expense.

“This is why I always come to you, Temari,” she says, wiping the corners of her eyes. She really hopes her makeup isn’t too messed up. “You’re always so nice to me.”

She expects Temari to look Sweet and Comforting but is instead greeted by a flat expression.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks, and sniffles twice, because the only reason she can think of for Temari to look like That is because her performance wasn’t convincing enough.

“Ino,” Temari says flatly. “I am a seer. I told you this would happen. I _literally_ told you this exact thing would happen. And you did not listen.”

“Oh my God,” Ino groans, and promptly thunks her head back down onto the table.


	3. "Look, I really think we can work this out."

He sighed, letting the tension fall from his shoulders, and put the knife back in its sheath. “Look. I really think we can work this out.”

“ _You are the one who broke into my house_ _and then stabbed my brother_ ,” Madara hisses, because he thinks Tobirama missed that somewhere. There is a definite lack of acknowledgement on Tobirama’s behalf over the fact that he _broke into Madara’s house and stabbed his brother_.

“Hashirama can heal him,” he says, rolling his eyes, as if Madara’s stupid and that was obvious. “And it’s not my fault you are so incompetent a demon hunter than you can’t realize one has been _possessing your own brother_.”

“Did someone say my name?” Hashirama says, poking his head around the corner and promptly taking sight of Izuna’s _stab wound_ and rushing to his side. “Oh no! What happened to Izuna? Don’t worry, I can fix it.”

“Your brother,” Madara says slowly, “ _stabbed him_.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that a _demon_ was _possessing him_?”

Madara is so fucking tired of these goddamn Senju.


	4. "are you who i think you are?"

“Are you who I think you are?”

Hinata freezes, halfway through shoving a donut into her mouth, because Kiba _promised_ the makeup she put on made her look nothing like _Hinata Hyuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and heir to the Hyuga throne_. She hates needing to bring her guards with her when she wants a bite out, and her father would forbid her from going into this part of town, but the donuts here are just _so good_.

“Um,” she says, “who do you think I am?”

The woman stares at her for a moment, carefully assessing, before saying, “Hm, no, I don’t think you are. I’m Karin,” and then sitting down at Hinata’s table as if this is a normal thing that people do. Or maybe it is, and people have always been too afraid to do it because she’s royalty. Who knows.

“Oh,” Hinata says, and then realizes that was probably rude. “I’m, uh, my name is-“ and she curses herself for not thinking of a cover name earlier, but she didn’t think she’d have to _talk_ to people and now she’s panicking and –

And Karin laughs.

Karin _laughs_.

It’s a really pretty laugh, Hinata thinks, and her smile is so _nice_ and what conditioner does she use, because her hair just _shines_ in the sunlight and oh no. She has a _crush_.


	5. "Put the cat down."

“Put the cat down.”

“No,” Itachi says, and then hugs her tighter just to spite Kisame. Damn him, Itachi is _sad_. He is having a _crisis_ , and Kisame is a _shitty friend_.

He hears Kisame sigh, and then feels his bed dip as Kisame sits down on the edge. “Let me guess,” he says. “You saw one of those animal adoption ads and got sad again.”

Itachi _doesn’t_ pout, for the record, no matter what Kisame says. “No,” he says. “It wasn’t that.”

Kisame hums and soothingly runs a hand through Itachi’s hair. Itachi takes it back. Kisame is a _great_ friend. Kisame is the only person who understands him, aside from Muffins.

He let Sasuke name her. It was a mistake.

“Did you see a kid crying in public?” Kisame asks, and _really_ , this is just ridiculous. Itachi’s not _that_ easily upset.

“No,” he says, sighing. “I did something really bad.”

“Oh no,” Kisame says, and now Itachi _knows_ Kisame’s just taking the piss. He was right the first time. Kisame is the worst friend and he can only rely on Muffins now. “Did you forget to take the chicken out of the freezer when your mom asked?”

“Worse,” Itachi mumbles, and buries his face in Muffins’ fur.

“I give up,” Kisame says. “What was it this time?”

Itachi takes a deep breath, because he feels _awful_ , he really does, and he needs all the emotional strength to admitting to his crimes. “I beat Sasuke in one of those video games he likes to play by unplugging his controller.”

Kisame just stares at him for several seconds before laughing at him, which is just what _Shisui_ did. All of Itachi’s friends are _monsters_.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at [senjutouka](http://senjutouka.tumblr.com/)! feel free to drop a vague dialogue prompt for me to poorly fill


End file.
